Storks
by lilcherriiluv
Summary: this is a little oneshot dedicated to sasuke and sakura and naruto and hinata. And it's technically what the title says. Read and review please!


This is a story dedicated to the story naruto!!! And it's a very funny story ( at least I think so !!! ) Enjoy!

Oh and sasuke returned and this is their first training day together since he left

7593749873648375097592852845074528457247529375923842750257293849840572953859283958429048594208509289028459402

" HEY SAKURA - CHAN DO YOU WANT TO GO GET RAMEN WITH ME!!!" yelled a 16 - year old naruto towards his friend sakura.

" sure. Would you like to come to _**sasuke**_?" said sakura making sure to notice the lack of the word _kun_ at the end. Sasuke winced.

" hn " he said as he started to walk to ichiraku.

" Are you coming too, kakashi - sensei?" Naruto asked his former sensei.He looked up ffrom his perverted book.

" Na. I'll be ruining your fun. And beside there coming out with a new icha icha paradise and I'm not going to miss my chance on getting it. I heard it was the best book Jiriya has EVER made!!"

" W/E come on guys lets go !!" yelled naruto running to Ichiruka leaving Sakura and sasuke in the dust.

Sakura sighed bringing sasuke's attention towards her. " Some things never change " she said with a sad smile.

sasuke looked up from sakura and looked at naruto's dust cloud.

" Hn"

After arriving at Ichiruka.

"Hey old man!!! We'll all have miso ramen please!!!"

After several minutes of waiting in silence the ramen arrived. Immediatly Naruto dug into his ramen while sasuke and sakura took there time and made sure they didn't choke on their food. All of sudden out of nowhere -

" Hey Sakura - chan, where do babies come from? " Said naruto.

Both sasuke and sakura choke and sakura spits out her food as sasuke struggles to swallow his food. Naruto blinks. He blinks again.

" Well ?"

( this may seem very OOC but go with me here out of all the questions he could of possibly asked he asked " where do babies come from" )

" U-uh well you see u-uh " sasuke struggled to say something without loosing any dignity he had already lost. He turns to Sakura.

" Help me out here " he whispers to sakura making sure naruto doesn't hear. She lowers her head and whispers something.

" huh ? I can't hear you . What was that Sakura - chan ? " Naruto asks again.

" I said... Storks " Sasuke looks at her wierdly_ 'storks ? did she just say storks' . _

" OHHHH...whats a stork " naruto asked sakura excitedly.

" It's a bird that brings babies down from heaven" sakura said raising her head to look at naruto.

" OOHHHH... How do they fly to heaven ? " sakura grew a vain in her forehead clearly annoyed at having to explain this. Seeing this Sasuke steps in.

" It just does Naruto now just eat." he said.

" Fine just let me ask two more questions.How do they know you want a babie and how could women give birth to them if they come from heaven already born ? " asked naruto suspiciously.

" THEY COME IN AN EGG..WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU!!! IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT GOD CASTS A MAGIC SPELL ON THE UNLUCKY ONES SO THAT THEY HAVE TO GIVE BIRTH TO THEM AFTER 9 MONTHS!!! AND THE LUCKY ONES DON'T HAVE TO! GEEZ !! " sakura screamed at naruto making passing civilians look at her as if she were crazy.

" Ok I get it now !! " Naruto said as he continued eatting ramen. All of a sudden Hinata runs in causing everyones attention to her.

" Sakura - san you have a mission. You have to meet at the gates in exactly one week from now. If you have any question you could just as- "

" Hey Hinata-chan!!! Whats up???!!! " naruto yelled.Hinata blushed.

" hello N-Naruto - kun " she said completely ignoring what she was saying 10 seconds ago.Sakura smirked. she had an idea.

" Hey hinata-chan Naruto needs to ask you something " sakura said slyly.

" I do? "

"H-he does? "

Sakura nods as sasuke mouthed the word _'baby'_. Suddenly Naruto becomes very excited.

" Hey hinata - chan!!! sasuke and sakura forgot to answer two very important questions I had asked. Can you tell me? " . She nods slowly now becoming very nervous of what he was going to say.

" How do storks know when people want a baby and how come men don't get a bad spell and just girls?". She blinked. and she blinked again.

She slowly turns her head towards sakura and sasuke hoping to find out something that naruto is saying. They both looked down and started eatting their ramen quietly. She turned back to naruto.

" Storks ? "

" Yep. That's where babies come from, right ?"

suddenly she faints.

"AAAHHH!!!! HINATA ARE YOU OKAY? HOLLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL DO I DO???? COULD YOU TWO GUYS AT LEAST ACT LIKE YOU CARE!!! OH NO! NEJI'S GOING TO KILL ME!!! SOMEONE HE-"

"NARUTOOOO!!!" sakura screamed causing him to look at her.

" just take her to your house, her family thinks she's sleeping over my house and that she'll be back in a few days because I'm the one training her" Sasuke looks at her with slight interest in what she was saying now. " so don't panic just take her to your house and care for her and i'll check on you guys tomorrow. " sakura said.

" Ok!!! thanks sakura - chan I won't let you down!! Believe It !!! " naruto said as he picked up hinata and quickly ran off to his apartment.Sakura watched Naruto start running off toward his house. She smiled a small sad smile that she quickly took away hoping it wasn't seen. But It was. And it was seen by Sasuke.He arched his eyebrow curiously.

" Why did you smile like that? " Sasuke asked in a monotone.

" I was just thinking about how luckly hinata is to be carried off by the person she loves. It kinda reminds me of a fairy tail. You know a princess being rescued and cared for by her knight in shining armor " sakura said sadly. After some silence sasuke said

" who's your knight in shining armor ?". She looks at him strangely. Quickly noticing what he just said he quickly said

"Not that I care It's just you sounded like you had one is all... You don't have one do you ? " he said quickly. She laughs at his actions.

" Yea I do ".

" Who " he said angerly.

" You ". Sasuke was taken aback at her words.

" what ? " sasuke asked stupidly.

" Even though I don't act it I really was happy when you came back. And back when we were twelve you were the one who saved me from danger and I never really noticed it but you didn't do it out of habit you did it because you cared about me. And I know you never told me straight out like naruto did but I could see you really do have a kind heart and that if i were to find the kind heart I would have to give you your space ."

Sasuke was amazed at what she was saying. She DEFINATLEY wasn't a fangirl anymore.

"Okay now I have another question, since when were you hinata's sensei ? "

" Oh that , well you see every other weekend if we don't have missions we all meet up at a someones house And I'll train them in something that Tsunade - sensei had taught me.Then we just have a sleepover til' sunday. "

" aa ". After eatting in a comfortable silence they both turn to leave.

" Well that was great I'll see you tomorrow sasuke ".

" Wait "

" huh? what's wrong sasuke "

" let me walk you home"

" oh you do- "

"come on " he said as he started walking in the direction of her house. She quickly ran up to his side trying hard to keep up with his pase.

Finally they arrived at her house.

" Well I appreciate it sasuke ! see you tomorrow "

" Wait" he said again this time grabbing her wrist in the process.

" sasuke whats wr- " but she couldn't finish because sasuke pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.Slowly she kissed him back and after about a minute they broke apart for air.

" Well I'll see you tomorrow, princess " sasuke said with a smirk. Sakura blushed.

" As to you my fair knight " as she quietly and gracefully made her way to her door and stepping inside.

" Hmm, I wonder when I should call a stork ?"


End file.
